


Business as usual

by Tigole Bitties (CrazyM)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Descriptions, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illegitimacy, Smut, secret kinks, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/Tigole%20Bitties
Summary: The word was final. No further questions would be asked about No questions asked.
Relationships: Katya Volskaya/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Business as usual

“You called for me?” Zarya asks, shuffling her feet.

“Yes, I did.” Katya says, kicking off her shoes. “There is a hacker on the loose who knows all about me.”

This makes Zarya gulp.

“Even about…” She begins, but stops to look around “…us?”

Katya says nothing, shaking her head. Zarya almost wants to sigh in relief. It was still illegal for women to love women, or anything that wasn’t ‘normal’ and didn’t bring the motherland more babies.

Zarya understood the sense behind it, Russia’s population had taken quite a hit after the crisis. Humankind needed to get back up, and relationships like hers were damaging to the cause. Two women of healthy child bearing age.

Or atleast what the world believed Zarya was. Half of it, actually. She just sold the female part of herself to the world, and it kept itself out of her pants after that.

She notices Katya pulling down on her sleek white pants. They fall on her ankles, revealing a red panty. She shimmies out of that too, and then kicks the garments aside. Zarya closes the distance between them. She burned with desire herself, to be filled and fucked until her legs gave up, but today Katya needed the attention, and she was sure she would be lavished later on if she asked for it, like all those times in the past.

“Sasha. Kneel.” Katya says, her voice somewhere between desperate and commanding. Zarya kneels in front of the woman, and her face drifts between Katya’s legs.

Katya rarely makes noises: its usually reserved for more private times, when it was safe to do so, and their hunger for each other had reached breaking point. But here, Zarya likes the tender pace she has set. The leisurely way her tongue teases Katya, sometimes lingering, sometimes brutal. Also its this suppressed hisses and muted moans she makes so that noise doesn’t escape, despite the fact that her office could basically take a nuke and still be standing.

“Sasha, will I be able to come today?” Katya asks, clearly trying to tease.

Zarya says nothing, taking a deep breath and continuing her ministrations. Katya always smells so clean, of perfume and perfectly done laundry and what not, but now she smells of sex, of arousal that’s forbidden, but is there anyway. Zarya likes to break this clean image. To see this all-powerful woman lose control, who usually never does.

Zarya presses the clitoris between her lips and sucks on it, making Katya draw a sharp breath. She’s given her enough time to warm up. Zarya plunges her tongue deep within the woman above her, sprinkling it with teases around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Katya has this expression on her face where she wants to look pleasured, but realizes it was unprofessional to do so.

As if there was anything professional about this.

Katya comes undone soon, her hand buried in Zarya’s hair, trying to hold on to her. Zarya braces her, hands firmly on each buttock. She gives them a tentative squeeze, just to see if Katya would allow it. She says nothing. Zarya stands up after a few moments, her mouth covered with Katya’s arousal. Katya kisses her with feverish lust, tasting herself.

“Gospozha Volskaya.”

“Sasha.”

Zarya begins shucking off her own pants, and Katya watches her during the entire action. She goes to her desk and bends over, her forearms flat on the worn wood surface. Zarya lines herself up with this woman, and enters her.

Katya feels burning pleasure fill the pit of her stomach, and she shudders when she feels the tickle of pubic hair against her other orifice. She groans into the table, despite herself, and then letting out a deep sigh as she accommodates Zarya.

“Gospozha?”

Katya nods at the question. She was ready. She just wanted to consume however much Zarya could give. She wanted to be claimed, and for once, when she wasn’t really in control, she wanted to be the one under control.

“Do as you like.”

Zarya pauses. Katya’s word. Carte blanche on her body. Zarya was free to claim her as she liked.

“Are you on birth control?”

“No.”

“Th-”

“I said what I said.”

The word was final. No further questions would be asked about No questions asked. Zarya begins to move, setting a slow pace, to open her boss up. Katya relaxes after a few minutes, still clenching around Zarya, but still letting go easily. Zarya grabs Katya’s hips, her rough, calloused hands digging into smooth, soft skin. Katya whimpers when Zarya picks up the pace. Zarya can hear the strangled moans, being suppressed.

“Moan for me.” Zarya says. “Be free.”

Katya lets out a loud moan in response. Her office was completely soundproof anyways, but she thought she could salvage a little bit of her dignity if she kept her noises under control. But she wasn’t in control here. She lets go and whimpers and shouts and moans in pleasure, calling Zarya’s name, begging her to go faster. Her mascara has smudged, just like her lipstick when she had kissed Zarya.

Zarya feels so big inside her. Each pull leaving her empty and barren, and each push almost blacking her out, pushing against her cervix. It was so forbidden, for the two of them to be like this, but oh so pleasurable.

Katya’s moans have now just diminished to unintelligible sounds. Zarya feels the orgasm come out of nowhere, and she has enough time, enough only to bury herself deep inside this woman and ride it out. Katya feels herself being filled in more ways than one, warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach. She lets out a groan and collapses on the table. Zarya stays inside her for a while, and then pulls out. Katya shudders again when she feels the hot come oozing down her leg.

“Gospozha, I just-you-”

“I said what I said.” Katya reiterates. She had a secret wish to run away with this marvelously strong woman, bear her children, and just escape all the pain in her life, but life seldom worked that way. She waits, still bent over, while Zarya wipes her clean, and control is back in her hands. She clothes herself again, back to being tidy, but reeking of sex, and being awkwardly stiff. Zarya does the same, despite her other nether burning with a desire to be filled.. Katya turns around, and her boss is back. The woman who was screaming her name, bent over the table is gone.

“She said her name is Sombra.” Katya says.

“Sombra.” Zarya confirms.

“Find her.” She says, and Zarya fills in the rest of the details.

But Zarya can easily sense the worry. She closes the distance between them again and holds Katya by the hips. Katya allows it.

“I will fix the trouble, gospozha.”

“I trust you to do it.”

Zarya wants to say something about the pregnancy, but it just hangs in the air, unaddressed. Katya gives her a kiss, its tender and chaste and restrained.

“I will find her.” Zarya says, and is on her way.

When the door closes, Katya lets out a relieved sigh, and limps to the couch, collapsing on it.


End file.
